half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Griggs
Griggs, nicknamed "Griggsy", is a Rebel medic who appears in the Half-Life 2: Episode Two chapter This Vortal Coil. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Griggs and a rebel named Sheckley were stationed at an underground Resistance base near City 17, but Antlion and zombie attacks whittled down the numbers of troops until just Griggs and Sheckley remained, though some were probably evacuated to the next post. Both of their personalities clash (Griggs was naive and light-spirited, while Sheckley was no-nonsense), but they had become an unlikely duo. When a Vortigaunt carrying the fatally wounded Alyx Vance appeared, Griggs and Sheckley volunteered to protect them from Antlion attacks. Gordon Freeman soon showed up, and the panicky Griggs briefly mistook him for an antlion drone before being ordered by Sheckley to show Freeman their remaining supplies. When Antlions approached in great numbers, Griggs grew hopeless until more Vortigaunts showed up and helped to defeat them. Griggs then stayed to help protect the Vortigaunts with Sheckley while Freeman and a Vortigaunt retrieved an essence from the Antlion hive that would heal Alyx. After Freeman returned with the essence and saved Vance, Griggs and Sheckley probably remained with the Vortigaunts to go hunt Advisors. Griggs is rather naive despite the horrors that he (according to the Prima Guide) has seen. He is easily panicked and at many times during the Antlion assault shouts that everyone is doomed. He is also light-spirited and several times makes jokes about their current position (which sometimes make little sense). He and Sheckley have several funny in-game conversations. Behind the scenes *Originally, Griggs and Sheckley were only minor characters who informed Gordon how to defend the Vortigaunts from the Antlions, before getting killed fairly quickly, leaving the player alone to kill the Antlions. However, the developers discovered that this led to the players being unsure of how to fight the battle, and would often make them use the wrong strategies. This led to the team deciding to keep Griggs and Sheckley, making them constantly informing the player of how to fight the battle, and even suggesting which tunnels to defend. This gave the team the idea of making the two funny characters, whose in-game conversations could serve as a comical relief during the battle.Half-Life 2: Episode Two commentary Trivia * Unlike other medics, Griggs can actually throw medkits to Freeman instead of having to be next to him to heal him. * Griggs appears to have a mix of a British and an Australian accent. * According to the Prima Guide, Griggs and Sheckley were inspired by Abbott and Costello. This is confirmed in the developer commentary. * Griggs tells a departing Gordon the phrase "Be adequate". When Sheckley questions him about it by saying "What the hell does that mean anyway?!", he responds "I dunno, sounds like somethin' the Vorts would say." * He is voiced by John Patrick Lowrie, who also voiced the male citizens in Half-Life 2 and its episodes, and Sniper from Team Fortress 2. List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Rebels Category:Males